...In The Name of. ...LOVE?
...In The Name of. ...LOVE? is an original solo song performed by Makabe Mizuki. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= In the name of "What".… Nani deshou? I feel the nameless "Heart". Kono kimochi. It’s my theme of "Thought". Kono mune, It’s fill my frameless "Heart".… Afureteru. Sore wa, amakute nigai, KOOHII ZERII no you desu.…… A, oishii. (I Don’t Know Why.) Douki ga shimasu.…… Dokidoki. Binetsu ni ukasareta you desu.…… Atsu (I Don’t Know Why.) Ureshii no ni samishikute, setsunai hazu nano ni………… shiawase. (I Don’t Know Why.) Me no mae ni iru to, kinchou shite shimaimasu.…Sou, miemasen ka? (I Don’t Know Why.) "Nani o kangaeteru no?" Nante. (…Iemasen) Kantan ni, kotaerarenai…… What’s this? (Kitto) What’s this? (Kitto) What’s this? "………Rabu desuka?" Koi, o shitanara, koi, o shita hyoujou. Dakedo, sore ga,… wakaranain desu. Umaku, ienai.…… Ima wa, ienai. Yomitotte kudasai.… My Face. (Expressionless, Passion.) Datte. (I want to be with you.) Wakatte, (Expressionless, Passion.) Hoshii desu. (Kotae kudasai.) In the name of "What".… Nani deshou? I feel the nameless "Heart". Kono kimochi. It’s my theme of "Thought". Takanari, It’s fill my frameless "Heart".… Tomarimasen. Waraou to shitemo, waraenakute. "Doushita no?" Nante, iwareru nante. Nani mo iwanai to, nani mo ienai no chigai. Kotoba ni dekinai…… tsurai. KUROSUWAADO no wakaranai PAATO wa, Aite no ito no wakaranai PAZURU. Tsunagete, togirete, kaete, tashikamete……… kidzuku. Kuuhaku o umeru, SENTENSU. (I can’t control me.) Kanjou wa, kowareru kurai…… What’s this? (Kitto) What’s this? (Kitto) What’s this? "……… Sou desu ne?" Koi, janakereba, koi, o shita kuusou? Dakara, sore ga,… wakaranain desu. Keiken no nai, kimochi ga,…… itai. Yomitotte kudasai.… My Pain. (Expressive, Confession.) Datte. (I want to be with you.) Suki tte, (Expressive, Confession.) Shittan desu. (Kotae kudasai.) Koi, o shitanara, koi, o shita hyoujou. Dakedo, sore ga,… todokanain desu. Demo, kanaetai.…… Tashika na, chikai. Yomitotte kudasai.… My Faith. (Expressionless, Passion.) Datte. (I want to be with you.) Suki tte, (Expressionless, Passion.) Shittan desu. (Kotae nan desu.) In the name of "What".… "Koi" deshou. I feel the nameless "Heart". Kono kimochi. It’s my theme of "Thought". Anata ni, It’s fill my frameless "Heart".… Shitte hoshii. |-| Kanji= In the name of“What”。…何でしょう？ I feel the nameless“Heart”。この気持ち。 It’s my theme of“Thought”。この胸、 It’s fill my frameless“Heart”。…溢れてる。 それは、甘くて苦い、コーヒーゼリーのようです。……あ、おいしい。 (I Don’t Know Why。) 動悸がします。……ドキドキ。微熱に浮かされたようです。……あつ (I Don’t Know Why。) 嬉しいのにさみしくて、切ないはずなのに…………幸せ。 (I Don’t Know Why。) 目の前にいると、緊張してしまいます。…そう、見えませんか？ (I Don’t Know Why。) 「何を考えてるの？」なんて。(…言えません) 簡単に、応えられない……What’s this? (きっと)What’s this? (きっと)What’s this? 「………らぶですか？」 恋、をしたなら、恋、をした表情。 だけど、それが、…わからないんです。 上手く、言えない。……今は、言えない。 読み取ってください。…My Face。(Expressionless、Passion。) だって。(I want to be with you。) 解って、(Expressionless、Passion。) 欲しいです。(答ください。) In the name of“What”。…何でしょう？ I feel the nameless“Heart”。この気持ち。 It’s my theme of“Thought”。高鳴り、 It’s fill my frameless“Heart”。…止まりません。 笑おうとしても、笑えなくて。 「どうしたの？」なんて、言われるなんて。 何も言わないと、何も言えないの違い。言葉にできない……辛い。 クロスワードのわからない升目(パート)は、 相手の意図のわからない会話(パズル)。 繋げて、途切れて、変えて、確かめて………気づく。 空白を埋める、センテンス。(I can’t control me。) 感情は、壊れるくらい……What’s this? (きっと)What’s this? (きっと)What’s this? 「………そうですね？」 恋、じゃなければ、恋、をした空想？ だから、それが、…わからないんです。 経験のない、気持ちが、……痛い。 読み取ってください。…My Pain。(Expressive、Confession。) だって。(I want to be with you。) 好きって、(Expressive、Confession。) 知ったんです。(返答(こたえ)ください。) 恋、をしたなら、恋、をした表情。 だけど、それが、…届かないんです。 でも、叶えたい。……確かな、誓い。 読み取ってください。…My Faith。(Expressionless、Passion。) だって。(I want to be with you。) 好きって、(Expressionless、Passion。) 知ったんです。(答なんです。) In the name of“What”。…『恋』でしょう。 I feel the nameless“Heart”。この気持ち。 It’s my theme of“Thought”。あなたに、 It’s fill my frameless“Heart”。…知って欲しい。 |-| English= In the name of "What"… What is this? I feel the nameless "Heart". This feeling. It’s my theme of "Thought". It's overflowing, It’s filling my frameless "Heart"... This chest of mine. It's bittersweet, like coffee jelly... Ah, tasty. (I Don’t Know Why.) My heart is throbbing... Thump-thump. It's like I have a fever... Hot. (I Don’t Know Why.) Overjoyed yet lonely, and even though it should be painful... I'm happy. (I Don’t Know Why.) When I'm in front of you, I get stressed... Yes, can't you see it? (I Don’t Know Why.) "What are you thinking about?" Things like that. (...I can't say it) I can't answer properly... What's this? (Definitely) What's this? (Definitely) What's this? "...Is it love?" If it's love, I should express it. But, I don't... Understand how. I can't say it well. ...I can't say it now. So please read between the lines of... My face. (Expressionless, Passion.) That's why. (I want to be with you.) I want (Expressionless, Passion.) you to understand. (Please answer.) In the name of "What"... What is this? I feel the nameless "Heart". This feeling. It’s my theme of "Thought". It won't stop, It’s filling my frameless "Heart"... getting louder. Even though I said smile, I'm not smiling. "What's wrong?" I want to hear something like that. It's the difference between not saying anything and not telling you anything. Not being able to talk... It hurts. Like the parts in my crossword I don't understand, it's a puzzle of not understanding your intentions. Joining, pausing, changing, re-checking... I got it. To fill the emptiness, a sentence. (I can't control myself.) Until my feelings break apart... What's this? (Definitely) What's this? (Definitely) What's this? "...Is that so?" If it's not love, was that the illusion of love? That's why... I don't get it. Without experience, this feeling... It hurts. So please read between the lines of... My pain. (Expressive, Confession.) That's why. (I want to be with you.) I figured out, (Expressive, Confession.) That I like you. (Please answer.) If it's love, I should express it. But, I can't... Make it reach you. But still, I want it to come true. I swear it. So please read between the lines of... My faith. (Expressionless, Passion.) That's why. (I want to be with you.) I figured out, (Expressionless, Passion.) that I like you. (That's the answer.) In the name of "What"... It's "love", right. I feel the nameless "Heart". This feeling. It’s my theme of "Thought". I want to know more, It’s filling my frameless "Heart"... about you. CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 02 Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics